Can t take my eyes off of Valentine s Day!
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Realidade alternativa: Kurt e Rachel foram para o NYADA. Com tantas aulas e trabalhos e a distância Kurt não consegue ver seu namorado tanto quanto gostaria, principalmente quando mais deveria: no Dia dos Namorados. KLaine. Slash


**Título:** Can´t take my eyes off of... Valentine´s Day!  
**Categoria:** [Tributo] Dia do Amigo 2012, RA, Slash M/M e F/F, 3a. temporada  
**Advertências:** Spoilers gigantes para a 2a. e 3a. temporada.  
**Resumo:** Realidade alternativa: Kurt e Rachel foram para o NYADA. Com tantas aulas e trabalhos e a distância Kurt não consegue ver seu namorado tanto quanto gostaria, principalmente quando mais deveria: no Dia dos Namorados. **  
**

**N.A:** Bem, conversei muito com a Mariana Padalecki, minha twin sobre a SF de Glee na 3a. temporada, e esse plot veio, então decidi fazer de presente para ela no Dia do Amigo e ela sendo uma Klainer generosa dividiu o presente com todas as Klainers, pra vocês que surtam com Klaine!

**Can´t take my eyes off of... Valentine´s Day!**

Kurt suspirou, fazendo seu caminho habitual pelos corredores do NYADA de uma aula para outra. Estava muito atarefado, eles pegavam pesado com os calouros, no próximo ano, talvez -ênfase no "talvez" -, ele tivesse os feriados livres e os fim de semana... além do Halloween e Natal, é claro, pois, pelo menos esses até os calouros tinham direito.

Ou seja, fazia quase dois meses desde que vira Blaine em carne e osso, nas semanas de Natal e de Ano Novo -ele até tivera uma grande briga em casa pois queria passar as duas semanas direto com Kurt ao invés de ter de ir para casa nos dias festivos-, pois o via sempre que possível por Skype e conversavam toda noite pelo telefone ou msn antes de dormirem.

Ele nem pudera ir nas Seletivas! Nem ele e nem Rachel, mas ambos receberam videos individuais filmados por Will -durante a performance- e Artie -com os bastidores e mensagens de todos de saudades e sucesso- alguns dias depois.

Por vezes sentia-se nostálgico, tipo quando algo de uma aula ou de uma performance ou mesmo uma roupa de alguém o lembrava do McKinley ou de seus amigos. E havia aqueles momentos de profunda saudade dos momentos juntos, dos dramas, de sua família, de seu lindo namorado...

Fora um momento tão difícil quando ele partira. Sabia que para algumas coisas estava dando um adeus definitivo, ele nunca mais seria um estudande colegial de novo, nunca sentiria aqueles dramas pelos motivos que todo adolescente sentia; para outras era definitivamente um até logo, seus pais sempre seriam seus pais e estariam lá esperando por ele à qualquer hora que precisasse -nisso ele incluia Carole e Finn é claro, apesar de Finn ter ido para o exército (1) e não estar lá no momento, ambos viraram família há muito tempo- de conforto; e para uma pessoa em especial, para Blaine...

Não tinha ideia de como estavam aguentando essa situação... Quer dizer, eles já tiveram de passar períodos separados antes, primeiro antes de Kurt ir para Dalton (2) mas nesse período eram apenas amigos e estavam só se conhecendo. Aliás, foi mesmo na Dalton que Kurt conheceu Blaine melhor e sua "quedinha" virou paixão até Blaine se declarar(3) -depois das indiretas mais diretas o possível que Kurt dera- e o amor começar a florescer. Na verdade, antes disso, ele não sabia o que era amar de verdade, achara que o "amor à primeira vista" que sentira por Finn e mesmo por Blaine de início, era o máximo alcançável por seu coração.

Oh, como ele estivera enganado.

E então ele tivera de voltar para o McKinley pouco depois, não que se arrependesse, pois sentira muita falta de seus amigos e do colégio no qual fizera tantas amizades e seus sonhos puderam se desenvolver. Todavia, todo o tempo passado lá até as Nacionais sentia a falta de algo, mesmo conversando com Blaine e com este indo de vez em quando para o Lima Bean, era doloroso não vê-lo sempre.

Pensara que era por ter se acostumado a ver o outro todo dia e tentou ficar calmo. Depois passaram o verão praticamente juntos e este já começara maravilhosamente bem, com ambos dizendo a famosa frase de três palavras (4) -e fora pego de surpresa na hora, mas não poderia ter sido mais sincero em sua resposta-, no fim, perto do começo das aulas para seu último ano no colégio, Kurt sabia, ele simplesmente sabia que precisava de Blaine ao seu lado, todo o tempo.

Agora, nem pensem em chamar Kurt de pegajoso, não era assim, ele não queria o outro por perto para poder vigiá-lo ou em vão. Ele precisava de Blaine tanto quanto precisava de ar para respirar. E, sim, isso é clichê, piegas e o que for, mas Kurt era assim mesmo, ele sempre fora um romântico inveterado, não era surpresa seus sentimentos serem também.

É claro que ele temera uma recusa de Blaine ou mesmo a falta de permissão da família dele e não havia nada a se fazer caso assim fosse. Com certeza seu ano teria sido bem diferente e cheio de solos de partir o coração até de Sue, caso Blaine não tivesse ido para o McKinley.

Era mais ou menos como se sentia agora, sentia-se como Rapunzel presa na torre alta, só que ela tinha a sorte de ter vivido anos sem saber de seu príncipe e, quando o conhecera, logo conseguiu seu final feliz, enquanto Kurt sabia que ele estava longe, há quilometros de distância, sem poder vir ao seu encontro e resgatá-lo. Tampouco podia Kurt com essas malditas tarefas e trabalhos e aulas extras... Era Dia dos Namorados, oras!

Será que havia algo naquela data? Como podia que todos estavam felizes naquele maldito dia, menos Kurt? Era porque já odiara e ignorara a data? A primeira vez que passara depois de ter conhecido o amor de sua vida, este ainda não era seu; na segunda houve aquele pequeno "incidente" com Sebastian -ui, que raiva!- porém terminara bem, com ele curtindo pelo menos a noite com seu lindo namorado; e agora... ele estava preso em Nova York - seu amor desde sempre, oh, a ironia- enquanto Blaine estava em Ohio.

Ele tentara ir, acredite, ele tentara, passara as últimas semanas adiantando seus trabalhos e tarefas para poder perder um dia de estudo, contudo, no dia anterior, os professores exageraram nos deveres para compesar o dia de feriado que teriam... Kurt admirava muito seus professores, mas eles bem que podiam tentar arrumar uma vida social ao invés de destruir a dos outros...

Okay, isso fora cruel, mas queria o que? Estando rodeado de divas, ele praticamente vivia em modo diva agora. Além do que, uma protagonista no meio de sua tragédia - ou mesmo em todo momento dela- não era a pessoa mais simpática do mundo.

-Kurt! -um agudo estridente perfurou seus ouvidos.

-O que você quer, Rachel? - ele respondeu sem nem se virar, mas diminuindo o passo para que ela o alcançasse. Percebeu que durante seu devaneio estivera andando e estava quase na porta de onde sua próxima aula seria. Oh, sim, havia aulas extras no feriado que eram facultativas, mas poucos perdiam já que eram só durante a manhã.

-Você é surdo ou será que está ouvindo seus treinos de voz e agudos exagerados demais? - Rachel logo estava ombro com ombro com ele ou quase, considerando a diferença de altura. E, sim, ela estava em modo diva tanto quanto ele. -Não importa. Eu quero dizer que vim aqui para me sacrificar e ajudar meu melhor amigo.

-Agora eu voltei a ser seu melhor amigo? Não lembro disso na pequena competição amistosa no mês passado que valia um terço da nota final...

-Isso são águas passadas e você sabe como eu fico se eu perco: irritante, chorosa e vingativa...

-Então você está sempre perdendo, não?

-Kurt! Já chega, me escuta! Eu quero sacrificar meu feriado para que você possa ir pra Lima!

-Você o quê!? - Kurt parou e deu meia volta, ficando de frente para ela. -Do que você está falando? Todos os calouros vão sacrificar o feriado...

- Eu sei disso, mas eu estou me oferecendo para cuidar da parte escrita e virar a noite ensaiando amanhã, quando você voltar, para que você possa passar a noite com seu também razoavelmente talentoso namorado.

-E o que você ganha com isso? Ou é tudo um plano para me atrasar e baixar minha nota para que eu não ganhe as aulas extras com o convidado especial da Broadway que todo ano volta aqui?

-Não, sério, Kurt, você pensa tão mal assim de mim? Eu sei que não fui a melhor das amigas, nem das colegas de classe desde que chegamos aqui, mas... era porque o Finn terminou comigo, eu estava magoada quando achava que tudo ia ser perfeito... e ver você... me lembrava dele...

-Eca, Finn é meu irmão, mas eu sou bem mais bonito...

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer... e aí, interessado na minha ajuda? -ela começou um sorriso que foi seguido pelo outro depois de um rolar dos olhos azuis-esverdeados.

-Desesperadamente.

Kurt cantava ao som do rádio de seu carro agora, passava da hora do almoço e ele precisava dirigir muito para chegar a Lima (5) ainda hoje. Na primeira parada que fizesse ia tentar ligar para o ou para Tina e descobrir os planos de Blaine para hoje, já que perguntar ao próprio estragaria a surpresa.

Sorriu extremamente feliz ao pensar que logo veria seu amado.

S2 - K&B - S2

Estacionou seu carro bem em frente à entrada do colégio por onde o coral sempre saía, chegara bem na hora, dera até tempo de visitar seu pai bem rápido, tomar um banho e vestir algo que decidira durante a viagem. Precisava estar perfeito para surpreender Blaine, esse seria um incrível presente de Dia dos Namorados, não? Quem mais podia se gabar de ganhar Kurt Hummel de presente?

Ele sorriu satisfeito, saindo do carro e se encostando na porta, cruzando os braços e esperando. Dali iria com os outros do coral para a festa de Sugar, a qual ela tornara oficialmente anual para que quando ela saísse do colégio todos tentasse imitar a grandeza do evento e outras coisas mais que ele fingira ouvir quando ligou para ela mais cedo.

Alguns alunos saíam de vez em quando, uns olhavam para Kurt com curiosidade e outros -os jogadores dos vários esportes do colégio- com desprezo. Logo, um grupo confuso de vozes animadas se aproximava, viu Tina abrir um largo sorriso, acenando para ele quando o viu, nisso, todos pareceram notá-lo e seguir em sua direção, inclusive o sr. Schue que saía de braços dados com a sra. Schue (ex-srta. Pillsbury).

Nenhum deles foi tão rápido quanto Blaine. Ele saiu correndo em sua direção, deixando até a mochila cair no meio do caminho, antes de Kurt poder fazer o mesmo, já tinha o moreno se jogando em seus braços abertos, abraçando seu tronco com força e enterrando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Eu ia perguntar se sentiu minha falta mas acho que isso responde... -Kurt disse baixo, pois estava com a boca perto do ouvido do outro.

-É você mesmo, você está aqui... de verdade... - Blaine falou abafado e quando ergueu um pouco o rosto, foi possível ver que os olhos dourados estavam molhados. -...droga, eu choro tão fácil... eu...

- Eu não me importo com isso, você fica lindo mesmo com o nariz vermelho e olhos inchados de choro, eu só esperava uma recepção mais feliz...

-Mas eu tô chorando de felicidade... - ele sorriu, movendo um braço para limpar o rosto, ao que Kurt o impediu, fazendo isso ele mesmo, tocando o outro, sentindo-se incrivelmente em paz por saber que Blaine estava ali, tão perto e tão ao alcance.

Nesse momento foram interrompidos pelos outros membros do Glee e, caso não o fossem, talvez passassem o resto da vida só assim, abraçados e olhando um para o outro, garantindo que ambos estavam lá. Depois de alguma conversa, Blaine entrou no seu carro e seguiram para o Breadstick onde uma versão melhorada do "Sugar Shack" iria ocorrer, segundo a própria Sugar.

-=-.-=-

Foi difícil, mas depois de um tempo, conseguiu despistar Blaine e agora se encontrava perto do palco, pegando o microfone e acertando tudo com os músicos para quando o verdadeiro presente começasse. Estava na hora de Kurt Hummel mostrar o que significava fazer uma serenata para seu amor.

-Todos prestem atenção em mim, por favor! - Sugar começou a dizer do seu local no palco, quando a maioria se calou e olhou na direção dela, ela continuou. - Muito bem, antes de começar a festa para valer, temos algumas coisinhas que nosso convidado super especial vindo da cidade dos sonhos, Nova York, tem a dizer... - sorrindo, gesticulou em direção ao palco atrás de si onde estavam Brittany e Tina em cada ponta, ambas de frente para um microfone, antes de pular e correr de volta para seu lugar na mesa mais próxima.

Os acordes conhecidos de "Can't take my eyes off of you" começaram e uma voz familiar mas já há muito tempo não ouvida encheu todo o aposento, vindo dos alto falantes potentes em todos os cantos.

_You're just too good to be true__  
__Can't take my eyes off of you__  
__You'd be like heaven to touch__  
__I wanna hold you so much__  
__At long last love has arrived__  
__And I thank god I'm alive__  
__You're just too good to be true__  
__Can't take my eyes off of you_

Você é boa demais pra ser verdade

_****__Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você__**  
**__Você seria como tocar o céu__**  
**__Eu quero abraçá-la tanto__**  
**__Por mais tarde que o último amor tenha chegado__**  
**__E eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo__**  
**__Você é boa demais pra ser verdade__**  
**__Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Na direção oposta a do palco, Kurt apareceu, com um holofote apontado para si. Dessa vez, pouco se importou com todos os olhares dirigidos a si, só um importava, prendeu-se nos olhos dourados e continuou assim por toda a estrofe, enquanto dava a volta no aposento.  
Blaine estava numa das fileiras do meio, tinha as bochechas coradas e os lábios num permanente sorriso que permitia ver os belos dentes branquinhos. Tomando o caminho mais distante dele, Kurt ia até o palco no ritmo da música, cantando sedutoramente até alcançar seu destino bem na metade da estrofe.

A partir dessa parte, cantou com o microfone posicionado no palco ao invés do todo enfeitado que tinha em mãos até a estrofe acabar, no breve período até a próxima, desceu do palco pela frente, indo em linha reta até onde Blaine estava sentado.

Os olhos não se desviaram um do outro em nenhum momento.

_Pardon the way that I stare__  
__There's nothing else to compare_

Me perdoe o jeito de te encarar

_****__Não há nada mais para compará-la_

Quando chegou perto o suficiente, Blaine se levantou e quis se aproximar, mas Kurt pôs uma mão em seu peito e com alguma força o empurrou de volta até ele cair sentado em sua cadeira, com uma expressão adoravelmente confusa.

Felizmente, a mesa dele havia sido limpa há poucos minutos como Kurt pedira para Sugar.

_The sight of you leaves me weak__  
__There are no words left to speak_

A visão de você me deixa fraco

_****__Não há mais palavras para falar_

Enquanto cantava, ficou de costas para Blaine e se deitou na mesa -deixando as pernas para fora, é claro, e até as ergueu movendo-as como se estivesse numa bicicleta-, deixando a cabeça pender e assim vendo seu namorado de cabeça para baixo.

Ao terminar, ergueu-se, ficando sentado na mesa.

_But if you feel like I feel__  
__Please let me know that it's real_

Mas se você se sente como eu me sinto

_****__Por favor, deixe-me saber que isso é real_

Girou até ter suas pernas no espaço entre onde se sentava e a cadeira em que Blaine estava. Aproximando os rostos, cantou os próximos versos:

_You're just too good to be true__  
__Can't take my eyes off of you_

Você é boa demais para ser verdade

_****__Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Kurt desceu da mesa e puxou o outro pela camisa até pô-lo de pé, levando-o dali até o palco enquanto a batida se acelerava. Ao chegar onde queria, soltou Blaine e subiu de volta para o microfone no suporte, cantando agora acompanhado de Brittany e Tina:

_Chorus:__  
__I love you baby, and if it's quite alright__  
__I need you baby to warm the lonely nights__  
__I love you baby, trust in me when I say__  
__Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray__  
__Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay__  
__And let me love you, baby, let me love you_

(Refrão)

_****__Eu te amo baby, se for completamente certo__**  
**__Eu preciso de você baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias__**  
**__Eu te amo baby, confie em mim quando eu digo__**  
**__Oh minha linda baby, não me deixe pra baixo eu rogo__**  
**__Oh minha linda baby,agora que eu te achei, fique__**  
**__E me deixe amá-la, oh baby, me deixe amá-la..._

No meio da estrofe as meninas deixaram de dançar sozinhas, pois Mike e Santana, que também estavam lá, subiram no palco e começaram algo entre um tango e uma valsa -mas que na verdade era mais diversão que coreografia- com suas respectivas namoradas.

Quando a música desacelerou de novo, Blaine aproveitou e pegou o microfone no suporte antes que Kurt pudesse continuar e ele mesmo começou:

_You're just too good to be true_

Você é boa demais pra ser verdade

Ao que Kurt sorriu depois de fazer uma expressão de falsamente ofendido e continuou, alternando então os versos com o namorado.

Atrás deles os outros dois casais dançavam juntinhos lentamente, ao ritmo das vozes suaves de Kurt e Blaine.

_Can't take my eyes off of you__  
__You'd be like heaven to touch__  
__I wanna hold you so much__  
__At long last love has arrived__  
__And I thank god I'm alive__  
__You're just too good to be true__  
__Can't take my eyes off of you_

Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você

_****__Você seria como tocar o céu__**  
**__Eu quero abraçá-la tanto__**  
**__Por mais tarde que o último amor tenha chegado__**  
**__E eu agradeço a Deus por estar vivo__**  
**__Você é boa demais pra ser verdade__**  
**__Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Enquanto os acordes mais agitados voltavam a soar, Blaine sussurrou algo no ouvido de Kurt, que acenou que sim e afastou o suporte para onde não atrapalhasse, juntos, começaram a nova estrofe:

_Chorus:__  
__I love you baby, and if it's quite alright__  
__I need you baby to warm the lonely nights__  
__I love you baby, trust in me when I say__  
__Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray__  
__Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay_

(Refrão)

_****__Eu te amo baby, se for completamente certo__**  
**__Eu preciso de você baby, para aquecer as noites solitárias__**  
**__Eu te amo baby, confie em mim quando eu digo__**  
**__Oh minha linda baby, não me deixe pra baixo eu rogo__**  
**__Oh minha linda baby,agora que eu te achei, fique_

Kurt fazia a coreografia simples que tinha planejado um pouco mais lento para que o outro pudesse acompanhar e imitá-lo. E assim ambos dançavam de frente para a plateia que também começava a se levantar e dançar com seus pares.

Mike e Tina davam vários giros, com ele a erguendo pela cintura algumas vezes enquanto Brittany além dos giros também inclinava Santana segurando-a pela cintura com um braço e a outra mão presa a da latina, como nos beijos holiwoodianos.(6)

_Oh pretty baby, trust in me when I say__  
__I need you baby, now when you drive my way__  
__Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay__  
__And let me love you, oh baby, let me love you..._

Oh minha linda baby, confie em mim quando eu digo

_****__Eu preciso de você baby, agora quando você vem na minha direção__**  
**__Oh minha linda baby,agora que eu te achei, fique__**  
**__E me deixe amá-la, oh baby, me deixe amá-la..._

Nesses últimos versos, Kurt também puxou Blaine para dançarem juntos como agora todos faziam. Ao fim da música, Kurt enfiou o microfone no seu bolso e também girou Blaine, deixando-o segurar-se em seu ombro, enquanto ele o apoiava pela cintura e se inclinava junto, beijando-o como estava louco para fazer desde que o vira.

Quando puxou Blaine de volta, este estava corado e sem fôlego, não muito diferente de como Kurt também estava. Ainda com a mão na cintura do menor, o levou do palco depois de receber alguns aplausos e deixar o resto do show continuar. Durante todo o trajeto até a mesa deles, Blaine se apoiava em si, tendo a cabeça enfiada em seu pescoço, sorrindo feito o bobo adorável que era quando Kurt lhe fazia uma surpresa ou simplesmente estava por perto.

Não é preciso dizer que a noite continuou a ser maravilhosa até o fim e que Kurt continuou sorrindo feito idiota quase uma semana inteira depois desse dia, sem nem se importar com a carga extra de exercícios que teria, pois isso vocês já deduziram, porque é óbvio que foi assim.

E cada novo Dia dos Namorados será ainda melhor ou ele não se chama Kurt Hummel.

**The End.**

(1) Referência ao 3x22: Goodbye.  
(2) Referência ao 2x08: Furt.  
(3) Referência ao 2x16 Original Song.  
(4) Referência ao 2x22: New York. - Quando Blaine diz "Eu te amo" e Kurt responde "Eu também te amo."  
(5) Eu não sei bem quanto tempo dura uma viagem de carro de Nova York até Ohio, nem sei se é possível num dia, por isso, espero que me perdoem caso seja algo muito absurdo. Eu adoraria sugestões de quem souber mais.  
(6) Não sei se conseguir descrever bem... É como o passo que Klaine faz em More than a Woman (3x16), assim: http: (barra barra) 25(ponto)media(ponto)tumblr(ponto)com(barra)tumblr _ m2omdeU3xZ1qgrxsfo5 _ r1 _ 250(ponto)gif [Tire os espaços e coloque o q ta escrito nos parênteses]


End file.
